


Fucking Offended

by awespic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awespic/pseuds/awespic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi has been filling the walls surrounding New Can Town with lies and slander, according to John. He enlists Roxy to plot revenge. Meanwhile Dave and Karkat assist the Mayor in his reconstruction efforts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Offended

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snager](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snager/gifts).



JOHN: roxy.

ROXY: ye

JOHN: ROXY.

ROXY: dude im listenin just spill!

JOHN: this is

JOHN: a fucking outrage!!

ROXY: uh i guess its kinda rude but idk if id say outrage

JOHN: we need to retaliate! 

ROXY: wait we why we??

JOHN: because i need your help! my prankster's gambit is at stake here!

ROXY: ok idk if thats actually a real thing even but im always down to help w some pranks!

JOHN: great! so let's talk strategy...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! I tried to incorporate elements from as many of the prompts as possible, but I'm TOTALLY a sucker for John/Terezi blackrom.


End file.
